1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for joining structural components and more specifically, to a method of joining structural components using soldering wherein the present invention permits such soldering without voids in the joints between such components.
2. Prior Art
Soldering as a means of joining two structural components is, of course, an old well-known technique. However, in order to assure a strong joining of the respective structural components, it is necessary in soldering to accomplish thorough wetting of the solder onto to the component surfaces to assure adherence between the components and the solder and also to assure that there are no voids or pockets within the joint which would result in a decrease of strength of the solder connection. In the prior art it is common to employ a flux in the soldering process. The flux material, which melts during the soldering of the components, coats the surfaces thereof with a material which prevents oxidation and promotes wetting by the solder. Unfortunately, flux is usually a relatively volatile material whose volatilization causes gas pockets within the joint and therefore results in an attendant loss of strength in the joint. There has therefore been a long-felt need for a method of soldering two structural components together in a manner which eliminates the need for flux so that the joint formed between the two structural components can be void-free.